Maji LOVE 1000% (1st Season)
Anime |previous = - |next = Maji LOVE 2000% 2nd Season |current track = Maji LOVE 1000% 1st Season }} マジLOVE1000％ |image = |kanji name = マジLOVE1000％ |romaji name = Uta no☆Purinsu-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% |translation = Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% |directed by = Yuu Kou |music by = Elements Garden |original character design = Chinatsu Kurahana |character design & chief animation director = Mitsue Mori |production = A-1 Pictures |producer = Uta☆Pri Production Committee |licensed by = Sentai Filmworks Crunchyroll NicoNico |network = Tokyo MX, Gunma TV, TV Aichi, Mainichi Broadcasting System |original run = July 03, 2011 - September 24, 2011 |episodes = 13 }} The March 2011 issue of Newtype magazine announced that an anime television series based on the romance game franchise would air during the summer. Titled Uta no Prince-sama: Maji Love 1000% (うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪マジLOVE1000％) the series was produced by A-1 Pictures under the direction of Yuu Kou with Tomoko Konparu supervising the scripts and Mitsue Mori adapting the game's original character designs.Uta no Prince-sama— Idol Romance Game Gets TV Anime Anime News Network (Japanese) The anime series began its broadcast run on Tokyo MX and Gunma TV on July 3, 2011 at 12:00am. The video streaming service Niconico.com is simulcasting the series to audiences in the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, and South Africa.NicoNico to Stream BLOOD-C, Uta no Prince Sama Free in English Anime News Network (Japanese) Synopsis Admiring the super-popular idol, HAYATO, Haruka Nanami dreams of being a composer, and her heart's desire is granted when she enrolls as one of 200 successful applicants in the composer course at the entertainment school, "Saotome Academy." There, paired with one of the students in the idol course, she aims to pass the "Shining Agency's New Talent Scouting Audition" as they move towards graduation. However, appearing in front of Haruka are six dazzling princes with dreams of becoming idols. Furthermore, with a group of active idol instructors and an unprecedented headmaster thrown into the mix, there is always a storm happening. As a result, who on earth will pair up with Haruka…!? Performing music lovelier than a kiss, it's a heart-pounding youthful love☆comedy♪ うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪マジLOVE1000％ Official Website (Japanese)Translated by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Theme Song Opening Theme * [[Orpheus (song)|'Orpheus']] 　　　　Lyrics and Composition: Agematsu Noriyasu 　　　　Arrangement: Fujita Junpei 　　　　Artist: Miyano Mamoru Ending Theme * [[Maji LOVE 1000% (song)|'Maji LOVE 1000%']] 　　　　Lyrics and Composition: Agematsu Noriyasu 　　　　Arrangement: Fujima Hitoshi 　　　　Artist: [[ST☆RISH| |3='ST☆RISH'}}]] (CV. |3=Miyano Mamoru}}, |3=Terashima Takuma}}, 　　　　　　　　　　　　 |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}, |3=Suwabe Junichi}}, 　　　　　　　　　　　　 |3=Taniyama Kishow}}, |3=Shimono Hiro}}) Cast In order of appearance. * [[Haruka Nanami| |3='Nanami Haruka'}}]] (CV. |3=Sawashiro Miyuki}}) * [[Otoya Ittoki| |3='Ittoki Otoya'}}]] (CV. |3=Terashima Takuma}}) * [[Ren Jinguji| |3='Jinguji Ren'}}]] (CV. |3=Suwabe Junichi}}) * [[Tomochika Shibuya| |3='Shibuya Tomochika'}}]] (CV. |3=Imaki Yuka}}) * [[Ryuya Hyuga| |3='Hyuga Ryuya'}}]] (CV. |3=Yusa Kouji}}) * [[Ringo Tsukimiya| |3='Tsukimiya Ringo'}}]] (CV. |3=Nakamura Yuuichi}}) * [[Shining Saotome| |3='Saotome Shining'}}]] (CV. |3=Wakamoto Norio}}) * [[Natsuki Shinomiya| |3='Shinomiya Natsuki'}}]] (CV. |3=Taniyama Kishow}}) * [[Masato Hijirikawa| |3='Hijirikawa Masato'}}]] (CV. |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}) * [[Syo Kurusu| |3='Kurusu Syo'}}]] (CV. |3=Shimono Hiro}}) * [[Tokiya Ichinose| |3='Ichinose Tokiya'}}]] / [[HAYATO| |3='HAYATO'}}]] (CV. |3=Miyano Mamoru}}) * [[Cecil Aijima| |3='Aijima Cecil'}}]] / |3='Kuppuru'}} (CV. |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) Staff *Original Work: Kunodzuki Kanon / BROCCOLI *Director: Kou Yuu *Series Organization: Konbaru Tomoko *Original Character Design: Kurahana Chinatsu *Character Design/Chief Animation Director: Mori Mitsue *Prop Design: Miyagawa Haruo *Sub-Character Design: Morizaki Tadashi *Color Design: Nakajima Kazuko/Hokari Kanako *Art Director: Yamane Hidariho *Background Artist: Tsunado Eiko *Director of Photography: Hirooka Gaku *Editor: Nishiyama Shigeru *Music Producer: Agematsu Noriyasu *Music: Elements Garden *Sound Director: Hata Shouji *Production: A-1 Pictures *Producer: Uta☆Pri Production Committee Source うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪マジLOVE1000％ Official Website (Japanese) Episode List Insert Songs Episode End Cards 1000ENDCARD01.png|Episode 1 1000ENDCARD02.png|Episode 2 1000ENDCARD03.png|Episode 3 1000ENDCARD04.png|Episode 4 1000ENDCARD05.png|Episode 5 1000ENDCARD06.png|Episode 6 1000ENDCARD07.png|Episode 7 1000ENDCARD08.png|Episode 8 1000ENDCARD09.png|Episode 9 1000ENDCARD10.png|Episode 10 1000ENDCARD11.png|Episode 11 1000ENDCARD12.png|Episode 12 1000ENDCARD13.png|Episode 13 References Navigation Category:Browse Category:Anime Category:Maji LOVE 1000% (1st Season)